s e c r e c y
by pipecleanerFlowers
Summary: Another excuse flew out of his mouth, and before they knew it, he was gone. Oneshot, Puppyshipping.


It was always darker where they met. It had started off in one of the lesser-known courtyards behind the school that had the remnants of a small garden. When the new building was put up, the garden withered from lack of sun, but something else grew in it's place. From there, they had moved on to other dark, shaded areas, but they always found themselves back at the courtyard.

"What took you so long, Wheeler?" The familiar voice was impatient, but he was here now and that's what mattered.

"I think Yugi's getting suspicious," Joey explained vaguely, dumping his bag next to the briefcase on the pavement. "But don't worry, he's too clueless to know about… This."

In one quick movement, Joey pushed the CEO against the brick wall, capturing his lips and hungrily pressing their bodies together. It didn't take long for Kaiba to reciprocate the action, his hands sliding up Joey's neck and into his messy blond locks.

In all honesty, Joey really didn't know what to call what the two had. Kaiba called it releasing stress, but both of them knew it was more than pent-up sexual frustration that had them coming back to the same few spots every other day of the week. Joey liked to call Kaiba his best-kept secret, but when actually trying to label just what that secret was, he couldn't think of a name.

But, as he always did, he blew this concern off. Who cared what they called their meetings? Not Joey, and especially not when a certain someone's lips were trailing kisses down his neck.

"Are you sure he doesn't know?" Kaiba asked, mumbling into the blond's sensitive skin.

"I told you he's oblivious to these things, didn't I?"

That seemed to be a good enough answer, since Kaiba roughly tugged Joey's chin down and kissed him again. "If you say so, but I'll sue your ass if you're wrong."

Joey could feel Kaiba's hot breath mingling with his own, his heart going double-time at the mere mention of being caught. It was exhilarating. When the meetings first started, Joey had been overwhelmed by the task of keeping something from his friends. He'd never really lied to them before about anything. But despite his minimal experience in secret-keeping, he found it to be quite easy.

"What about Mokuba?" he asked casually. "I'm sure he'd be shocked to hear about our arrangement."

"All he knows is that I'm at work, and all they know is that I'm on an extended and well-deserved coffee break."

"You never used to take those," Joey commented.

"And we never used to talk so much, so shut up."

He was still the same Kaiba he knew from high school, the only difference was that now they used each other as more than just verbal punching bags. However, if that had been their form of foreplay, Joey had to admit that it had been just as heated as the actual thing.

"When are you supposed to be back?"

"Whenever the hell I want to go back. I'm CEO, remember? I make the rules."

"Don't you have a meeting or something?"

"Rescheduled all of them."

No consideration was ever given on Kaiba's part to what Joey needed to do, but it was just as well. The question was only out of courtesy, and they both knew that Kaiba wasn't one for courtesies unless they involved him.

Joey felt the familiar keyboard-calloused fingertips skimming across the skin at the hem of his shirt, and he gasped slightly from the unexpected coolness Kaiba seemed to constantly possess.

"You're toning up," Kaiba commented offhandedly.

"And you're talking, so shut up."

A glare was sent his way, but double-standards weren't something Kaiba was fond of, so he let it go.

Soon, Kaiba's purple trench-coat was in a crumpled heap somewhere beside them and half of his shirt's buttons were undone, exposing his skin to the cool air surrounding them. But with the heat their two bodies had generated, he barely felt any change in temperature.

However, the same question as always was prying its way into Joey's head as he felt his blazer being ripped from his body.

Just what was this arrangement called?

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: So I wrote this a quite a while ago on my iPhone when I couldn't get to sleep one night. First attempt at anything slash or intimate in any way. Hope I didn't totally fail there.<em>

_Review if you wish!  
><em>

_astrya02  
><em>


End file.
